


love how my face fits so good in your neck

by pastelmalfoy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incredibly self indulgent, Kissing, M/M, No beta we die like lilith, Sharing a Bed, a loooot of crack im sorry, a tiny bitof angst bc im still bitter about the angels event, it resolves itself, mc and satan are stupid and in love <3, mc is mentioned as "mc" like once, there are hints of polyamory but they're only hints, there's a looot of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelmalfoy/pseuds/pastelmalfoy
Summary: His face was so serene, tilted towards you, illuminated by the soft glowing lanterns that were hanging from the vegetation growing around your bed. Blonde eyebrows unfurrowed and his lips slightly parted, quiet breaths leaving them. The urge to kiss him was great but you wanted to admire him a little more first.It was almost as big as the urge you had to boop his cute lil nose but you had to remain strong for a little longer.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 137





	love how my face fits so good in your neck

**Author's Note:**

> this is my cry for help at the universe, because listen queen I really need that Satan UR+
> 
> i wanted to write some fluff for our resident angry boy but I didn't account for the fact that I was still bitter over the angels event so... i gave birth to this thing, I hope you have fun
> 
> loosely based on imagine by ariana grande (peak the title) and heavily inspired by the new Satan UR+ animation and my undying love for this demon and the "sharing a bed" trope

You were really warm and comfortable. Man, doesn't that sound good right now?  
  
You were in that half-awake/half-asleep state when your body gives you that tempting option to fall back into blissful careless sleep or commit the cardinal sin of disturbing your inner peace, getting out of your warm cocoon and actually waking up and being a productive person.  
  
But you were just so warm and cozy and your eyelids felt like they weighed like a million tons. You could probably afford to sleep some more, your inner voice provided. It sounded suspiciously like Belphie's attempt at an ASMR audio but you found it convincing all the same.  
  
As you pulled the blankets further up though, you became a little more aware of your surroundings. And how the wall that your bed was pressed up against was... softer than before... and smelled of...sandalwood and... old books?-  
  
Before you could connect the dots between your scattered discoveries, the "wall" pulled you closer to a warm chest, a content sigh emitting from it that tickled the hairs at the top of your head. The dots finally connected once you cracked an eye open ~~with a great deal of difficulty~~ to find Satan in all his sleeping glory, looking very much like the angel he isn't, never was and never will be.  
  
He may look the part but he's still very much your angry bitchy librarian (with matching horns and tail!) and you wouldn't have him any other way. It's barely been a week after the whole bangle fiasco and you're currently enjoying the peace that has settled over the house of lamentation before you all get into another chaotic scenario. Hopefully, it won't be as psychologically traumatizing as this one. And you won't have to start a literal war with Michael for giving your boys mind-controlling bangles and what-not.  
  
While seeing all of them like that made your heart bleed, you couldn't help but feel a little bit more for Satan. He's been already struggling with his identity enough and then to go and strip that away from him... you could feel your eyes stinging already and that wasn't from a lack of sleep.  
  
That situation resolved itself though and he's safe now, you thought, both of your eyes now open and admiring your sleeping lover. You looked down at the both of you and stifled a giggle at how entangled you had become over sleep.  
  
He was holding you like his own personal teddy bear, arms wrapped around your lower waist and back, your legs a tangled mess of limbs and your head resting comfortably in the crook of his neck. It was ironic how you were just thinking of his safety yet you were the one feeling safe in his arms now.  
  
You had to strain your neck a bit to see him but that's okay, you weren't too keen on escaping his warm embrace. You so rarely got to experience unabashedly clingy Satan like that! Not to mention sleeping Satan! You could faintly hear Levi in the background crying over the UR-ness of this moment.  
  
His face was so serene, tilted towards you, illuminated by the soft glowing lanterns that were hanging from the vegetation growing around your bed. Blonde eyebrows unfurrowed and his lips slightly parted, quiet breaths leaving them. The urge to kiss him was great but you wanted to admire him a little more first.  
  
It was almost as big as the urge you had to boop his cute lil nose but you had to remain strong for a little longer.  
  
...  
  
Okay maybe ONE boop wouldn't hurt, you thought gleefully, now fully awake and with a strong motive.  
  
You wiggled a little to test his hold on you, the blonde demon making a disgruntled sound and pulling you closer to his chest with a huff. Now the urge to give up and melt into a pile of goo in your boyfriend's arms was really tempting, but you were a man on a mission and you were getting that boop today, soft cuddly hours be damned!  
  
You stuck your tongue out in concentration as you stealthily tried to wiggle one of your arms out of the death trap you found yourself in. You pushed and bent your arm until it was free, holding it up in triumph once you managed to retrieve it. Only to realize how dead it was and really concentrated on -NOT- SQUEAKING CMON NOW MC, you bit your lip to try muffling any sounds as the pins and needles started to die down. Thankfully Satan seemed to still be asleep by the end of your little hiccup judging by the slow rising and falling of his chest.  
  
You delicately cupped the side of his face, almost cooing at the way he seemed to instinctively lean into your touch. You paused there for a bit, not wanting to startle him. You could practically feel the love hearts floating above your head as you stared fondly at your sleeping lover, your thumb gently caressing his smooth cheek. These demons really don't seem capable of growing facial hair huh? Your gaze fell on his lips and the urge to kiss him resurfaced once more. You pushed it down again in favor of releasing your other hand (easier now that there was more space) and cupping the other side of his face and then carefully threading it in his thick blonde locks, tousled from sleep.  
  
The sigh he let out made you raise an eyebrow in question but you didn't pause in your movements. If he wanted to play at being asleep, you'd indulge in him for a bit.  
  
And see how far he'd let you go before he decided to let himself be known. For all you knew, you now had full consent to pet your wrathful demon to your heart's content.  
  
Soft blonde hair fell through your fingertips as you massaged his scalp. They looked almost golden under the lanterns' light. You wondered how they'd look under the human world's sun and your heart fluttered, thinking of how you'd love to show him about a billion places. There will be another time for that, you thought and placed a soft kiss on his jaw, a fond smile forming on your face when he leaned into your hand once more with a little content sound.  
  
You suppressed your giggle at the blush that now started building upon his cheeks, your very own confirmation of his awake state. Maybe if you pushed him a bit more he'd reveal himself to you.  
  
You moved a bit further up his grasp so you could reach his face - unsurprisingly meeting zero resistance this time. With a grin, you started placing soft kisses all over his face: his temple, his forehead, both of his eyelids, the tip of his nose, his cheeks. All but one spot you purposely avoided.  
  
You could feel the heat rising from his cheeks as his frustration grew. You could giggle from how cute he was but you had an agenda to stick to, just as he was stubbornly pretending to be asleep so you can dote on him. It was time for your finishing move though.  
  
After you pecked both of his cheeks one more time, you strategically placed a gentle kiss on each of the corners of his lips. You saw his lips part once more and you had to suppress another bout of laughter. You leaned in properly this time, inching closer and closer till your breathing mingled. And then...  
  
"Boop."  
  
You finally let your laughter free at the scowl on his face, blurry green eyes glaring at you beneath blonde eyelashes. You retracted your finger from the tip of his nose, cupping his face once more. "Looks like someone decided to wake up" you teasingly hummed, unable to keep the smirk off your face and resuming in your petting of his face hoping that'll pacify him.  
  
"That was cruel and unfair. Cruelly unfair." he grumbled pouted, causing you to visibly revert to your previous state of a melting goo in your boyfriend's arms. You giggled softly, leaning up to press a soft kiss on Satan's lips. You lingered there for a few moments, almost cooing again at the content sigh he emitted. Pulling away, you smiled at him and laid your head back on your pillow.  
  
"Satisfied?"  
  
"Hardly."  
  
Your giggles were muffled by a pair of warm lips, his little smirk and his playful green gaze being the last thing you saw before you closed your eyes and let yourself be kissed silly by your boyfriend. The hand still threaded in his hair tugged at the silky locks, the demon in your grasp giving in to your silent plea and pulling you closer. The angle was a bit awkward but you were too caught up in each other to care.  
  
He pulled away at some point, causing you to whine and chase after his lips, only for him to turn the tables on you and use your own move against you, leaving kisses all over your face and purposely avoiding your lips.  
  
You whined his name playfully, the sound obscured by the giggling fit that you fell into, wiggling in his grasp in order to escape. The blonde on top of you laughed along, eventually ceasing his attack on your face, both of your faces flushed bright red as he leaned in one more time to kiss you properly.  
  
You sighed happily into it, feeling his answering grin against your lips. But just like you did before, it only lasted a few moments before he pulled away.  
  
"Satisfied?" He smirked down at you.  
  
You huffed, rolling your eyes dramatically. "Hardly" you did a terrible impression of his voice.  
  
He raised an eyebrow down at you, scoffing "That's not what I sound like."  
  
"How do you know, have you ever heard yourself speak?"  
  
The puzzled look on his made you let out an amused huff, making impatient grabby hands at him "Contemplate that later. Hold me now." you demanded.  
  
"Demanding this morning, are you?" he laughed when you latched onto him, much like when you were sleeping, and you both fell back on the bed with a little 'oof!' coming from you. Bearing the weight of a whole demon and all but it was okay. You chose this life.  
  
"Not more than usual" you hummed, placing a peck on his lips as you both shifted into a more comfortable position where you wouldn't end up squashed under him. That was for another time. You were the one on top instead, your face finding its place in the crook of Satan's neck, all the sleepiness coming back to you suddenly now that you both settled down again.  
  
The feeling of his arms wrapping around you made you sigh in content, just as much as the kiss he left on the top of your head. But before you let sleep consume you again...  
  
"Hey." you said softly, leaned your head up, gently tapping on his cheek once to get him to look at you.  
  
He opened his eyes halfway but you still swooned when you saw that familiar blue-yellow. "Hey." he mumbled back just as quietly.  
  
You smiled at him warmly from your place atop his chest "I love you, Satan." you said, your hands coming up to cup his face gently as if he was made of porcelain and he'd crack if you didn't treat him with care. "All of you. Down to the tiniest little thing." you said, suddenly feeling his arms tighten around, making you look down in question only to realize how blurry your eyesight had gotten. Fuck.  
  
You felt one of his hands cup your own face this time, gently thumbing a stray tear that managed to escape your eye. You chuckled a little once you noticed the worried look on his face. "I'm okay" you shushed him before he could ask you about it "I just...love you so much. It's hard to put it into words sometimes- well most of the time." you chuckled a little again, leaning your face into his touch to anchor yourself "I'd never change anything about you. Not a single thing." your eyes probably had hearts in them when you looked at him, sap "And I'm just so glad... that you're back with me" one of your hands held onto his wrist as you took a deep breath and closed your eyes. Finally letting it out felt like a huge weight off your shoulders.  
  
Satan tilted your face towards his, bringing your attention back to him. "I'm glad to be back too." he said softly, his thumb gently wiping away another tear from your cheek "And... I love you. So much. You must have been worried sick." he smiled at you softly "You do that a lot for us." he said softly, pulling you down to press another kiss to your lips and you went willingly.  
  
You remained close after that, your noses brushing together and your breaths mingling "Well yeah that's what happens when you care about someone. Haven't you read like...all books known to man, you should know that" you said teasingly, his scoff causing you to smile too.  
  
"Well excuse me-"  
  
"Oh you're excused" That sent him into a round of laughter, you joining this time.  
  
"I may have...read a lot of books" he chose to ignore your knowing look "But..." he smiled that soft smile he seemed to reserve just for you, making you melt in a pile of goo "I didn't quite understand love before you..." he turned his head away, avoiding your eager gaze. His blush was just precious.  
  
You pressed a kiss to his cheek, smiling widely "I'll teach you everything there is to know, loverboy~. You'll be my young discip-" you laughed when he tried to push your face away.  
  
"Go back to sleep, I don't have the mental capacity to deal with your ridiculousness this early in the morning."  
  
"Saaaaataaaan~" you whined through your giggles as he tried pushing your face away only for him to give up and you to settle on top of him again, your face in his neck and your hands resting on his shoulders.  
  
"I love you" you mumbled once more, now fully intent on getting back to sleep. You pressed a soft kiss to his neck "Please still love me when you wake up?" you said softly  
  
You couldn't see the idiot smile he had on right now, but you could definitely hear it when he said "Unfortunately for you, I will." 


End file.
